The First Flakes
by Rico1206
Summary: Following his resignation from the EPF, tragedy continues to follow *former* agent Rico1206 when colleague Jet Pack Guy is targeted for attended the public trial of Frost. Rico joins the investigation for one last case to end this fiasco once and for all. The conclusion to series on Frost is finally here. Rated "T" for potential violence.


The First Flakes

Chapter 1:

_It's been a while. It's been quite a while. About two months ago I finished "Dark Days" and now I continue this…uh, 'series' with the conclusion. The name fits it well if you've been following it, but if you haven't…well, you'll understand sooner or later. This is likely my final story, for at least a while, if not 'ever' but that's not intended to make people drop out of their seats in distress. :P Without further ado, I shall begin:_

_The biggest tragedy to strike the EPF had just finished itself, but it brought victory to the island's force of agents. In the previous story, Rico and his massive squad looked to take down Frost and his 'group' of penguins. Quite the amount of casualties occurred, but Rico and his group waddled away victorious. However, in the process he had been backstabbed and now realized that he should trust no one, as he had lost his colleagues Dot and Rookie in, arguably, crossfires, as well as Jet Pack Guy mentally due to him being a backstabber. The last story ended with a huge explosion and Jet Pack Guy was carried off into the forest in front of his igloo._

Rico stared at his phone in shock. "It isn't like him to ignore me as such."

Something was clearly wrong. Jet Pack Guy never ignored his phone.

_Maybe he still had a grudge over me? No, can't be that. He helped me out in as many ways as he could. _Rico thought about the possibilities.

"It's no use just standing here," Rico said as he noticed his breath could be seen in the arctic air. Penguins around him just stared at this random menace, clearly unaware who he was, talking to himself. It was the middle of the night. They must've thought he had been doing something bad, contrary to what he was actually doing.

Rico took off for Jet's igloo in hopes to find something good. Unfortunately for him, all the news he would receive was bad.

Rico looked down upon the neighborhood of igloos as he reached the crest of the hill. He saw Jet's igloo.

"Uh-oh." Rico said. He noticed some penguins out and about on Jet's property. While his eyesight was terrible, he swore he could make out some caution tape. He knew something was bad – Jet didn't let anyone on his property without legal court consent. He slowly waddled down in hopes that this would change the outcome of the news he'd receive.

It took him a moment but he finally arrived. He approached the caution tape and when no one was looking, he lifted it and got under. He spotted Gary talking to some penguins from where he was standing.

"Gary," Rico said to himself. "He'll know what's up."

Gary started towards him with penguins talking to him in each ear.

"Nonard, I told you. It's the middle of the night; I don't need your tea. I need my coffee." Gary mumbled to a penguin who Rico assumed was 'Nonard'.

Gary strolled right past Rico.

"Gary, Gary…" Rico called to him.

Gary stopped and turned around. He arched an eyebrow quickly. "Rico, what in the name of Planet Y are you doing here? You're not allowed on the crime scene."

Security started towards Rico.

"Gary, you know I'm not gonna tamper with any evidence. I just resigned about a half hour ago. You haven't even had time to place my resignation into the system, therefore technically I remain in the force."

"Well," Gary said slowly. "Well, you're right, but still. I just can't have you wandering aimlessly on the crime scene."

Security backed off.

"Well, I'm not wandering around aimlessly, in fact – just opposite. I want to know what is going on here. I tried calling Jet just a few minutes ago and he wouldn't pick up. I got worried because he always answers. Do you have any answer as to why?"

"We were going to question you eventually, agent." Gary pulled out a sealable bag from his lab coat pocket. Inside was Jet Pack Guy's phone. "I found this inside and it had four missed calls from you." He paused. "Four, seriously? Are you that desperate?"

"Are you serious?" Rico stared at him.

"Nevermind that," Gary stifled himself and slid the bag into his pocket. "It appears there was an explosion around here and it might've affected him. For all we know, he could've been stunned and got up and waddled away without knowing who and where he was. It's still an ongoing investigation as you can see."

"Well, clearly," Rico moved out of the way as a penguin waddled through with a giant can of jetpack fuel.

"Is there anything that _you_ know perhaps that can help us?" Gary asked.

"Well, the thing that prompted me to start calling him simply." Rico said.

Before he could continue, Gary interrupted: "And what is that?"

"I was informed that Jet Pack Guy had attended the public trial of Frost after being told not to. It seemed as though, while I was away for two weeks drowning in sorrow, he thought he could slip away and do what he wanted. As soon as I heard the news, I feared he was going to be targeted. I called and no answer." Rico informed the gadget guy.

"Well, that'll do it." Gary rolled his eyes beneath his spectacles. "And now we know why this occurred, more than likely. But we don't know for sure. Again, he could've been stunned by the blast and forgotten everything. Or he could've been taken. Something isn't clicking here."

"Well, that's what I'm here to figure out," Rico said, in a strangely joyful tone.

Gary stopped him quickly. "Slow down, Mister…eh, uh," Gary stuttered. "Eh…slow down there Rico. You can't just jump right in. I opened the case up immediately upon alert and have not approved of you joining yet. You just resigned from the force."

"You've got a point there, Gary, but remember, all it takes is a 'yes'." Rico smirked.

"I don't want you to be put into danger again." Gary frowned.

"I'll be fine, G. Just do it. If I get into any trouble, then you can remove me from the case at all costs. Understand?" Rico asked.

"You seem very excited about joining a particularly dangerous case in the middle of the night. Did you drink too much Redbull?"

"What? No. I think it was more of the Co-"

"Alright, before you continue, let me stifle you. Here, follow me. Before I let you join the case, unfortunately, I'll need you to prove yourself."

"I don't understand. I'm the leader of the best squad on the island. Why am I being tested?"

"You can't be given the special treatment," Gary led him to the forest where Jet Pack Guy landed. "I do this for everyone. I know it seems like I am treating you like a novice, but it's just that this is a serious case for those that can."

"Okay, I understand that," Rico said. "Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"Is there anything about this area that seems weird to you? Or is it just me?" Gary said.

"For real, G? You're asking me to answer that?" Rico stopped before he continued because he noticed a something out of the corner of his eye. He waddled over to it, catching Gary by surprise.

"Ah-ha." Rico reached down and grabbed the object. It was hair. In fact, it seemed more like fur.

"Well, we may have our suspect." Rico smirked. "Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire."

"That's too simple of a guess, agent."

"But what other polar bears are there around here that we know of? Look, just send these to forensics and then they'll send you the results. Guarantee it'll be our old friend."

"Well, alright." Gary said, not amused by the discovery. "But, unless you reapply to the EPF, following the conclusion of this case, you will be removed from the force and your resignation will be carried out. Is that understood and okay?"

"Yes, of course." Rico smiled gleefully. "One more case. One more time."


End file.
